


A Lion's Pride

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anakin returns home tired and worn down. Too bad there are two little obstacles he'll have to pass before he reaches his bed.





	A Lion's Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple years ago. I think I posted it on my old ffn account but I'm not 100% sure. The story is mostly unedited from its original draft, with the exception of mostly grammatical corrections. Anyway, I thought I would post it here for preservation. I hope you enjoy.

He was so _tired_.

Anakin barely kept his eyes open on the drive home, the hum of his dark red speeder's motor, the hazy blur of Coruscant traffic trying to lull him to sleep. At least he didn't live too far from the Jedi Temple, and at least he no longer had to sneak into the apartment he shared with his wife.

It was now public knowledge that Senator Amidala was in actuality Senator __Skywalker__ \- and had been for some time. Though the public had been engrossed with the story of star-crossed lovers, the Jedi themselves had been far more disapproving. Master Windu still disliked him, maybe even more so now - and Master Yoda definitely didn't trust him, and probably never would.

But none of that mattered. Even if they didn't like or trust him they had to tolerate __and__  respect him. Single-handedly defeating the Sith earns you a considerable amount of pull within the Order like that.

Anakin Skywalker was The Hero With No Fear.

The Defender of the Republic.

The Jedi Who Defeated the Sith...

 _ _'Anakin Skywalker the absentee father and husband__.'

At the thought, he sighed in aggravation.

Deep down he knew both Yoda and Windu had conspired to keep him late at the Temple on purpose. Neither would ever admit it, of course, but Anakin knew.

Despite his sleepiness, Anakin had enough energy to feel an inkling of anger. It was muted anger, having learned to better control his rage and fear a few years ago when it threatened to overtake him...But from time to time he allowed himself to feel the destructive, all-consuming emotion. Like right now. Right now he felt anger at the Jedi - with the exception of the always loyal Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Anger at himself for always being somewhere else and not with those he loved most.

It wasn't a new revelation, just an old and tired one. His little family missed him, and he missed them. The holo-pics he carried on all his missions weren't much comfort when he knew he could have been at home actually managing to be on time for dinner, hearing about how their days went.

He was careful to open the door quietly- the damn thing usually liked to be loud, and he didn't fancy waking them all up at so late.

__'Is it that late already?'_ _

He sighed, let his cloak drop to the floor, and began unbuckling his belt that held his 'saber from around his waist. __'Well, Anakin, it's still your birthday for another 15 minutes at least. Happy Birthday to m-'__

A bright light flicked on, and Anakin was startled by the appearance of his son, the small five-year-old blinking at him with drowsy blue eyes and managing a smile despite being clearly half asleep.

"Happy birthday, papa," Luke said, hugging his father around the arms, "we saved the cake for you."

Anakin hugged him back, savoring the moment. His son really should have been in bed. Had he been awake this entire time? He'd obviously crept out of his bed and down the hall past his mother's room just to wait for him.

__'If your mother was awake she'd pinch both of our ears.'_ _

"Come on, Lukie-boy," he picked his son up and held him close, inhaling his fresh, clean scent, "what say we deal with that cake tomorrow? You can even help me cut it."

He could make out his son nodding in the dim light, followed by a small yawn, and felt the child beginning to fall asleep in his arms. Luke seemed content now that he'd wished his father a happy birthday.

And seen him for a full five minutes.

He set Luke down into bed gently, careful not to wake the now sleeping boy. He tucked his son into the bed, patting his head goodnight and wishing he could have taken a photo of the tired little boy- who looked so much like himself at that age – asleep in his podracer shaped bed.

 _ _'I could fall asleep on the floor right here.'__ Anakin thought to himself.At least he could if Luke's floor wasn't cluttered with a gazillion toys.

Narrowly avoiding stepping on one of his son's precious toys, Anakin made it to his the doorway. Looking back towards where his son lay with a small, tired smile. "Night Luke," he said softly, "sleep tight, little man."

Of course, he'd only taken two steps out of Luke's room when Leia nearly barreled into him, her teddy nexu clutched close to her.

"Happy birthday!" she near-squealed, obviously uncaring of who she woke. She hugged his leg tightly like a Dagobah constrictor.

Prying her away from his limb, Leia giggled sweetly as he scooped her up into his arms, showing him her new stuffed nexu in delight.

"Why thank you, Miss Leia Amidala Skywalker," he teased with a grin at her obvious distaste of her full name, "but I think it's a little late for the Mr. Nexu to be up, don’t you? Shall we put him to bed?"

"Nope."

__'Oh Force.'_ _

Anakin grit his teeth. Leia was as determined (or was that stubborn?) as he.

"Are you sure?" Anakin carried her into her room and popped her into her elaborate canopy-styled bed, "He looks very tired to me."

"No. He's not tired at all."

"Leia, it's very late," he rubbed his face, aware of how tired he was, and how early he needed to be up in the morning, "you've got to go to sleep now. We can play tomorrow. Promise."

"Not sleepy," she sing-songed merrily as she poked her stuffed toy in its beady black eyes.

__'Well then...'_ _

Anakin sighed. The girl wasn't going to sleep, at least not in her own bed, that much was obvious. She was too much like him, after all. When she wanted something she __wanted__  it and she usually __got__  it. And right now she __wanted__  to be close to her daddy.

If Anakin hadn't been so tired he would have been touched.

With a moment's thought Anakin picked her up again, her floppy old nexu plushie still clutched in both her hands and carried her into the other room where he placed her into bed with his wife. The three of them would just have to share.

Scooting into bed with his girls he finally closed his eyes and let himself relax, for what seemed the first time in __years__. Letting the stress of the day melt away he focused on the here and now. The gentle breathing of his not-at-all sleepy daughter whose eyes had drifted shut and the occasional sigh of contented slumber from his wife began to lull him to sleep.

Anakin smiled softly as he heard the gentle patter of feet, and felt the bed give way as his son clambered up onto the bed, curling up as the final addition to the Skywalker family slumber party.

He couldn't help but think how grateful he was. Grateful his beautiful, amazing wife who had in her sleep found his hand and laced her fingers through his, grateful for his lightly snoring, very stubborn daughter snuggled between the two of them, and for his boy Luke who was curled up at the foot of the bed as though he was one of those big purring felines that his daughter adored so much.

Anakin was even strangely grateful when he felt Leia's surprisingly impressive right hook in her sleep.

Anakin Skywalker was many things.

A Jedi.

A General.

A Hero to the public.

But the titles that meant most to him were "husband" and "father".

Though it wasn't an ideal way to spend his birthday, Anakin couldn't help but feel as he pulled his family tighter together, that it was a pretty good end to a birthday nonetheless.

   
 


End file.
